The present disclosure relates generally to the field of display apparatus, and particularly to instrument clusters for cars and other vehicles. More specifically, this disclosure relates to the lighting of pointers inside of an instrument cluster of a vehicle.
Instrument clusters for vehicles often include an instrument panel that includes a pointer. The pointer is typically configured to point to some value of a vehicle parameter or other parameter such as fuel level, vehicle speed, preferred or preset vehicle speed, engine speed, engine temperature, time, etc. In many cases, the pointer can be rotated about a rotational axis and is in many cases connected to a stepper motor by means of a rotating shaft. The pointer generally comprises an axial portion extending substantially parallel to the rotational axis about which the pointer can be rotated. The pointer generally further comprises a radial portion extending substantially in a direction perpendicular to the axial portion and perpendicular to the rotational axis.
It has become popular to light the pointer using light sources such as LEDs (light emitting diodes). In general, LEDs might be arranged around the outside of the shaft. As the pointer moves around the rotational axis, the pointer would be lit by subsequent LEDs around the shaft. Light from the LEDs would enter the pointer and make the pointer appear as if it were glowing. According to other solutions, one or a plurality of LEDs are located behind the center of the shaft such as to directly inject light into the shaft.
With these current instrument cluster configurations, the pointer usually comprises a light guide element such that the light emitted by the LED or plurality of LEDs is guided by the light guide and directly emitted towards a user such that there is only one appearance of the pointer.
There remains a continuing need to provide a more cost effective manufacture and assembly process of instrument cluster elements and to provide for an enhanced visibility of the pointer and the position of the pointer such that an enhanced clarity of the displayed information can be achieved.